Switching regulators operate to switch a device on and of, during use. To accomplish this, a typical switching regulator may include an output stage with upper and lower transistors (e.g. MOSFETs, etc.) having interconnected gates serving as an input and interconnected drains serving as an output. In use, an “in-rush” current limiter is typically applied to switch the regulator to prevent excessive input current during startup.
Prior art FIG. 1 is a timing diagram 100 showing such an in-rush current 102 over time. As shown, such in-rush current 102 ramps up after receiving an appropriate signal from a current comparator, at various trip points 106. Such ramp up continues until a leading edge of a subsequent clock signal 104 is reached.
As shown, the ramp up of the in-rush current 102 can be close to a full clock cycle. In such situations, the in-rush current can ramp up to a very significant value. It is often desirable, however, to limit such in-rush current 102, hence the need of providing a “soft start.” There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.